halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alliance of United Races
The Alliance of United Races is a loose alliance of states with common goals and interest. Initially formed in the face of the Remnant War, the Alliance has since grown into a defence pact that directly opposes the growing Confederacy threat. History Created in spirit after the end of the Human-Covenant War and the defeat of the Loyalists, the Alliance of United Races was originally a primarily theoretical thing, a moniker for the Alliance that had formed between Humanity and the Sangheili Members United Earth Government The United Earth Government is the human Government before during and after their near fatal war with the Covenant. Despite this, they have remained in power, mostly as threats like the United Rebel Front were silenced by popularity by the UEG saving humanity in the war and the fact the majority of their colony strongholds were destroyed during the course of the war. To this day the UEG remains the steadfast Earth Government and joint founding member of the Alliance of United Races. Sangheili Republic The foundations of the Republic lay in the Great Schism, where the Sangheili broke with the Covenant. After the Blooding Years, the Sangheili as a people were united under the umbrella of the Republic. A democratic government that represented all Sangheili worlds, the Republic, and its military arm, the Swords of Sanghelios, they are intent on the protection of themselves and their allies. The Republic holds a protectorate over the Unggoy and Lekgolo home worlds, and attempts to exert influence on the Kig-Yar and Yanme'e systems. The Freeholds A secessionist group against increasing threat from Overlord Marius' unified Kingdoms, and Dekd Nok's increasingly hostile Union, the Freeholds is a sliver of the Frontier that is still free. Made up of Kig-Yar clans and Jiralhanae Tribes that resist the rules in their respective territories, the Freeholds has become an bastion of freedom in an increasingly hostile galaxy. The main driving forces behind the Freeholds is the Tyraxus Tribe and the Crown Rogues Clan of Kig-Yar. The Warbound On the Frontier, there are two currencies that are widely accepted; the Covenant Gekz, and slaves. Most ex-Covenant factions, whether at a regional level, or at a state level, engage in institutionalized slavery, often predicating on colonists in the Frontier territories. This has created a violent response, in the form of the Warbound. Mostly former slaves, who have been freed or have rebelled, the Warbound attack anybody involved in slavery. While the Confederacy considers them a terrorist movement, they have long been sponsored by Alliance states, mostly the Republic, and the Freehold's Tyraxi Tribe. The Veiled Dominion Survivors of a Covenant expeditionary fleet that has long been cut off from the rest of the Covenant, the Veiled Dominion have developed their own unique culture and technology. Their brutal experience at the hands of Forerunner automata have created a faction of steely warriors, determined to wipe any Forerunner remains from the galaxy. While opposed to any who would venerate the Forerunners as gods, the Confederacy's dishonourable actions, and wanton abuse of Forerunner technology, makes them the Dominion's enemy. They enjoy a tenuous relationship to their brothers in the Republic. Frontier League A coalition of traders, corporations, planetary militia, and other groups, they are a mutual defence and trade group, dedicating to securing 32 worlds in the Frontier. The Frontier league is mostly self governing, with a variety of government types, and an elected council representing the League as a whole. They conduct trading with a variety of groups, including the Unified Earth Government, The Sangheili Republic, and many others. They have numerous trade agreements, and internal defence pacts, mostly relying on corporate protection, militia units, and mercenaries. They bore the brunt of many of the early offensives during the Frontier Wars. Independent Yonhet States A coalition of several Yonhet colony worlds, and the homeworld of Yonhe itself, the Independent Yohnet States are allies of convenience. They espoused neutrality in the growing conflicts, and insisted on independence from the neighbouring Hegemony, but increasing border tensions lead to an defence pact with the Sangheili, and with the Alliance as a whole. The Yonhet has sold their services as traders, smugglers, and as scouts for Forerunner technology. Their natural aptitudes make them highly valued, meaning the Confederacy is determined to get them over, even by force. References